


Хуже уже не будет

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Призрачные надежды выбравшихся из Лабиринта.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Хуже уже не будет

Вода текла из лейки душа сильными, упругими струями, врезаясь в тело и разлетаясь мельчайшими каплями. Так просто и в то же время так хорошо, что Ньют был почти уверен, что из душевой его придется выгонять пинками. Слишком горячо, пар заволакивал все вокруг, и по коже бегали мурашки, но сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы выйти из-под потока, было решительно невозможно. Вода омывала ноющие плечи, расслабляя затекшие мышцы, стекала по лопаткам вниз, на бедра и голени, оказываясь на полу мутной от грязи. Ему казалось, что он принимал душ первый раз в жизни — настолько ощущения были яркими; его тело изголодалось по такому удовольствию. Вода смывала усталость, успокаивая после бесконечного дня. О произошедшем напоминали только саднящие раны. Когда он успел ободрать плечо, Ньют не представлял, так же как и о происхождении огромного синяка, залившего почти всю левую половину туловища и цветущего множеством оттенков лилового.

Никуда не надо спешить — это было еще более странно, чем осознание того, что они выбрались. Два года в Глэйде позади, больше не будет проклятой поляны, Лабиринта, гриверов и новичков. Все это вместе со всеми ужасами, порядками и беспокойствами в прошлом, они в руках людей, которые могут держать все под контролем.

Вместе с грязью и усталостью вода смывала обязательства — он больше не один из самых опытных, старших, нужных парней, которые обязаны были заботиться о молодняке. Он не занимался ничьими проблемами, не брал на себя ответственность, не отвечал за тех, кто пострадал из-за неверных решений. Ни один из умерших больше не будет на его совести. Последним был Чак. Хотя вел их Томми, но Ньют все равно чувствовал ответственность за отправившихся за ними. Если бы он остался в Глэйде, большинство из тех, кто встал на сторону новичка и затем погиб от лап гриверов, не сделали бы этого и остались в живых.

Набрав полную пригоршню воды, Ньют выплеснул ее в лицо. Сомнений он давно не испытывал, только обреченность от их существования в Глэйде. Он уже разучился оплакивать тех, кого вычеркнули со стены. Глэйдеры были его семьей, но стоило одному из них уйти — и его имя также стиралось из памяти. Когда-то он помнил каждую смерть — а их было достаточно — но жизнь в центре Лабиринта отучила его от долгого траура.

Слева донесся какой-то звук, вытащивший его из размышлений. Вплетаясь в шум воды, он нарушал ее равномерное течение и заставил прислушаться, наталкивая на мысль, что не все из них легко смирялись с потерями. Раздумывая, стоит ли вмешиваться, он узнал голос и, уже больше не медля, вышел из-под обжигающих струй душа и направился в обход стенки, разделяющей душевые. Спина сразу же покрылась гусиной кожей от соприкосновения с прохладным воздухом, и Ньют ускорил шаг, намереваясь снова забраться в горячую воду.

Нарочно шумно ступая, чтобы вторжение не было неожиданностью, он оказался напротив Томми. Тот заслышал его шаги и обернулся, ожидая визитера. Все слова, которые Ньют обычно использовал для захандривших парней, вылетели из головы. Он замер, замявшись на невидимой линии, за которой находилось пространство Томми, огороженное двумя стенами, покрытыми плиткой. Внезапно охватившее Ньюта чувство он с бесконечным удивлением опознал как смущение. Ему казалось, что стыд после двух лет, проведенных в Глэйде, уже не способен овладеть им. Томми молча смотрел, и Ньют со смятением понадеялся, что его румянец незаметен из-за пара и горячей воды, распарившей кожу. Он первый раз видел Томми полностью раздетым, и это было смешно, потому что Ньюту уже давно были известны куда более личные подробности. Он первый раз видел новичка голым и находил его красивым. Эта мысль была странной, совершенно неуместной, но заставить себя перестать пялиться было так же сложно, как и уйти из горячей воды.

Под пристальным взглядом Томми неуверенно сделал полшага вперед, словно сомневаясь в своих действиях. Робость была в новинку, и Ньют шагнул навстречу, заключив его в объятья. В ответ он шумно то ли всхлипнул, то ли вздохнул и закрыл глаза, уткнувшись в шею. Хоть вода, в которой они стояли, и была горячей, Томми мелко дрожал и, судя по пальцам, тут же вцепившимся в плечи, был не против нарушения его уединения. Стараясь успокоить его, Ньют с нежностью погладил широкую спину, отлично понимая, что любые слова утешения прозвучат лживо. С Томми он чувствовал себя равным, может быть, даже в какие-то моменты — ведомым, так же, как с Алби. Воспоминание о бывшем капитане глэйдеров отозвалось болью во всем нутре, и Ньют теснее прижался к Томми. Что бы он ни делал в прошлой жизни, что бы ни происходило в Глэйде, сейчас все это не имело значения. Неожиданно даже для себя, Ньют шмыгнул носом, принимаясь яростно моргать; сказывалась усталость и напряжение — нервы были ни к черту в последние дни.

— Ты плохо на меня влияешь, — доверительно сообщил он, когда Томми поднял голову и дотронулся пальцами до саднящей царапины на его лице.

— Шрам останется, — убитым и охрипшим от крика голосом проговорил Томас, и Ньют невольно улыбнулся, представив, как жалко они выглядели и звучали со стороны. Их бегун, за последние часы легко ставший лидером, с покрасневшими от слез глазами и припухшим носом, и он сам, ощущавший себя так, словно его пережевал и выплюнул гривер.

— Как ты думаешь, за нами наблюдают? — спросил Ньют, немного отодвинувшись и покрутив головой в поисках привычных жучков-стукачей. — У меня такое ощущение, что мы как крысы в прозрачной клетке.

— Возможно. — Томас тоже огляделся, словно только сейчас понимая, где они находятся. — ПОРОК на экраны не скупился. Все, что происходило в Глэйде, смотрели круглосуточно.

— И ты тоже?

Почему-то эта мысль — что Томми, один из Создателей, был не просто с ними, а мог также наблюдать за всем, что происходило в Лабиринте, и вспомнить об увиденном после Метаморфозы, Ньюту раньше в голову не приходила. И сейчас он очень хотел услышать ответ. Желательно отрицательный.

Томми задумался, словно решая, о чем стоит или не стоит говорить, и все-таки ответил, не ограничиваясь привычным и чертовски удобным «я не могу вспомнить»:

— Да, наблюдал, — он серьезно кивнул и тут же продолжил: — но я не помню лиц. Обрывочные картинки и только.

— Это обнадеживает. — Ньют стер с лица воду и убрал назад мокрые волосы, упавшие на лоб. Он расскажет сам о том, что произошло за эти два долгих года, когда представится удобный случай.

— Если наши спасители еще не вмешались, — Томми приблизил свое лицо к нему, словно стараясь избавиться от неприятной им обоим темы, — значит, они ничего не имеют против.

Ньют потянулся за поцелуем первым, и это было чертовски странно — не думать ни о чем, а просто целоваться в душе, никуда не спеша. Здесь, в окружении вооруженных людей намного старше глэйдеров, Ньют мог позволить себе почувствовать себя обычным подростком. Странно было осознавать, что он был одним из Совета, а новичок вывел их из Лабиринта, когда рядом шастали серьезные военные; они с Томми среди них были хуже новичков в первый день. Прямо как два Чаки. Сравнение получилось болезненным, и Ньют отстранился, сосредоточенно потянувшись к полке, на которой лежали нетронутыми принадлежности для душа. Еще немного бездействия — и его и так расшатанная выдержка дала бы трещину. Томми, без слов поняв намерение бывшего члена совета, немного наклонил голову, повернувшись спиной, когда Ньют налил в ладонь из флакона резко пахнущую ментолом жидкость.

Ньют не знал, сколько времени прошло, пока он вымыл из волос Томми грязь и землю Глэйда, смыл с кожи слизь убитых гриверов, а с рук — кровь погибших друзей. Ладони он тер дольше всего, пока кожа не покраснела от усердия.

Встречаясь с опустевшим от слез взглядом Томми, Ньют с тяжелым чувством признавал, что новая жизнь, о которой так мечтали глэйдеры, была мало похожа на их представления. Впрочем, вспоминая забег по Лабиринту от гриверов, оставалось надеяться, что хуже уже точно быть не могло.


End file.
